1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical outlet protection devices, more particularly, relates to a protective device suitable for direct installation over a duplex receptacle in an manner to allow easy access to the duplex receptacle while at the same time providing a child resistant construction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The numerous, exposed duplex receptacles in and about homes and other properties has always presented a considerable electrical shock hazard to children and to inattentive adults. The duplex receptacles of course can cause a severe shock to anyone who may inadvertently or unintentionally make contact with the spaced, live, electrical contacts which are present immediately interiorly of the wall surface upon which the duplex receptacle is mounted. Accordingly, it is necessary to protect the exposed face of the duplex receptacle in order to prevent the insertion of foreign objects in a manner likely to carry live current from the rearwardly positioned electrical contacts to the front of the receptacle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,172 to McGann, Jr., a guard for electrical outlets has been disclosed which includes a guard element which is designed to secure over a duplex wall receptacle by employing a threaded stud. The guard essentially comprises an enclosing cover which is designed to allow electrical plugs to be inserted into the duplex wall receptacle in the usual manner and wherein the electrically live parts will be protected by the cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,989, Hubbell discloses a locking cover for application over a duplex receptacle in a manner to protect the receptacle and any plugs which may be inserted into the receptacle. The cover is hingedly connected to the receptacle by a suitable pin in a position opposite to the locking construction to provide for the necessary access when desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,886, Drapkin shows another type of weather proof electrical outlet box cover which is designed to fit directly over the duplex outlet box in a manner to protect electrical plugs which may be applied to the duplex receptacle. In this construction, the cover overfits both the receptacle and any installed plugs.
However, despite the efforts of the prior workers in the art, there still remains the need for an inexpensive, easily installed and aesthetically pleasing cover which may be easily applied over exposed duplex receptacles within a home by persons essentially unsophisticated in the use of hand tools so as to protect children and others from the risk of electrical shock in and about the usual duplex receptacles.